Red Queen
by sakokitano
Summary: Wajah Cantik nan mempersona namun memiliki sifat angkuh. Angkuh akan misinya sendiri. Dan tidak peduli dengan situasi apapun terkecuali dengan orang yang menjadi targetnya The Dark Onyx
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Wajah Cantik nan mempersona namun memiliki sifat angkuh. Angkuh akan misinya sendiri. Dan tidak peduli dengan situasi apapun terkecuali dengan orang yang menjadi targetnya The Dark Onyx

"_"

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Genre : Crime/Thriller/Romance/Drama

.

.

Pair : SasuSaku

Rated : Semi T / M

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Red Queen © Aika Kitamura (sakokitano)

Cast : Uchiha Sasuke (The Dark Onyx), Haruno Sakura (Red Queen)

And many other

.

.

[WARNING]

Jauh dari kata "Bagus", jelek, alur kecepatan, typo, berantakan, EYD

JIKA TIDAK SUKA DIPERKENANKAN AGAR MENJAUH OR BACK DARI FF INI!

.

.

[WARNING]

Darkfic, badchara, Misstypo, Blood, RnR Please!

"_"

* * *

-Beijing, China-

Kriek...

Suara pintu terdengar menggema di seluruh ruangan tersebut. Ruangan yang gelap gulita menjadi saksi bisu datangnya seorang gadis yang memiliki warna rambut senada dengan bunga kebangaan dari negeri Sakura, Jepang

"Ada apa misi apa hari ini? Kuharap tidak membuang waktu ku Yamato" Yamato Pemuda yang mentap gadis tersebut mendelik dengan ucapan Gadis cantik didepannya. Yamato adalah atasan dari si gadis

"Hm. Tidak..tidak, misi ini sangat mudah Saki.." Ujar Yamato sambil menyeringai kecil kearah Gadis berambut merah muda yang dipanggilnya Saki tersebut

"Huh.."

"Baiklah misimu adalah... The Dark Onyx. Kau pasti bisa bukan? Red Queen " Gadis yang dijuluki Red Queen pun menyeringai angkuh dengan ucapan atasannya itu. Lalu Gadis tersebut beranjak pergi dari hadapan Yamato. Yamato pun menyeringai "Red Queen.. Kuharap kau mati sekarang. Huh."

-Bar-

Gadis cantik tersebut memasuki Bar dengan langkah anggun. Banyak pasang mata menatapnya lapar akan kecantikkan dari Red Queen itu

"Hm.. Seperti biasanya. Sai" Sai pelayan di bar pun mengangguk. Lalu melangkah pergi mengambil kan pesanan dari Gadis itu

"Huh. Ternyata kau kesini lagi Saku?" Manik emerald teduh milik gadis tersebut menatap angkuh gadis berambut Merah pekat seperti warna Darah

"Uzumaki Karin" Karin gadis berambut merah darah itupun tertawa kecil "Sebegituh kah kau kepadaku Sakura?" Karin pun mendudukkan bokongnya kekursi dihadapan Sakura

Sakura mendesah pelan seraya ingin pergi dari hadapan gadis dihadapannya

"Seberapa banyak yang memesanmu Karin?" Tanya Sakura sambil menyeringai tanda meremehkan Karin, Sakura pun menatap dari ujung kaki sampai keatas kepala Karin. Karin menggunakan pakaian yang seksi dan ketat dan jika dilihat baik-baik baju tersebut tidak dapat menutupi tubuh Karin yang seksi itu

"Hei Saku.. Untuk apa kau menanyakan itu?" Karin terkekeh pelan dengan pertanyaan Sakura. Sakura gadis yang cantik namun angkuh ini sudah lama kenal dengan Karin. Menurut Karin Sakura itu adalah gadis yang kuat dan tangguh. Dan sampai akhirnya Sakura dijuluki Red Queen Karin sempat mendengar bahwa Sakuralah Red Queen itu. Karin ingat dimana masa lalu kelamnya dimana Ia sedang bersama Kekasihnya Suigetsu Hozuki

Mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih lebih dari 5 bulan. Waktu yang cukup lama bukan, namun. kekasih Karin tewas ditangan kotor Red Queen -Sakura- Alasan Red Queen membunuhnya karena Suigetsu adalah mantan pewaris Sekelompok Yakuza terbesar di negeri Jepang itu sendiri. Meskipun sekarang berdiam diri di China. Karena kesal Karin pun bertekad membunuh Red Queen. Tapi Karin tidak kunjung membunuhnya karena jika membunuh seseorang yang kau benci. Orang yang kau sayangi tidak akan pernah kembali lagi meskipun dengan sebenci apapun kau membunuhnya tetap saja tidak akam pernah kembali

Karin terdiam cukup lama. Sakura yang sudah menghabiskan minuman pun menatap heran Karin "Karin? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Karin pun langsung sadar dari lamunannya. Karin pun tersenyum kecil

Sakura pun membalas senyuman Karin. Senyuman manis namun ada tersiat kata-kata yang tidak diketahui siapapun termasuk Karin sendiri

"_"

-Hotel-

Sakura pun membaringkan tubuhnya keras ke ranjang queen size dikamarnya. Sakura memesan hotel tak jauh dari tempat tinggal atasanya. Karena alasan agar tidak telat ketempat atasannya. Karena alasan agar tidak telat ketempat atasannya. Sakura pun menutup kelopak mata Emerald indahnya tak sampai beberapa menit kedua belah mata Sakura pun terbuka lagi. Karena ketokan keras pintu kamarnya terdengar

Sakura pun beranjak duduk diranjangnya lalu berdiri melangkah kepintu kamarnya

Kriek..

Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati ada Seorang wanita berambut Panjang keunguan dengan bermata Indigo yang sayu dan wajah putih bersih dengan warna kemerahan disekitar pipinya. Menambah kesan anggun Wanita cantik itu

"Hinata? Ada perlu apa datang kesini?" Hinata gadis bermata Indigo itu pun memberikan sesuatu kepada Sakura. Kertas berwarna putih bersih

"Dari Yamato-san. Ia ingin kau mengerjakan misimu dengan cepat Saku" Sakura pun mengangguk mengerti seraya memberikan ruang agar Hinata dapat masuk kedalam rungannya tapi, Hinata menggeleng pelan

"Tidak.. Aku sedang tidak ingin Saku. Tapi kapan-kapan aku akan mengajak Naruto-kun kesini. Baiklah aku pergi dulu ya Saku. Jaa ne" Hinata melambaikkan tanganya kearah Sakura. Sakura pun membalas lambaian Hinata

.

.

.

.

Hinata Hyuuga adalah sahabat karib Sakura gadis- bukan gadis melainkan Wanita. Wanita yang sudah menjadi milik dari Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki juga sahabat baik Sakura, Naruto menyukai Hinata sudah sangat lama sehingga dengan keberanian Naruto pun akhirnya memalamar Hinata. Hinata menerimanya dengan sepenuh hatinya

Sakura tersenyum manis saat mengingat kedua sejoli itu. "Huh.. Masa-masa indah" Sakura pun menutup pintu kamarnya lalu menguncinya diliriknya jam cantik yang berteger indah didinding kamarnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam

Sakura pun membaringkan tubuhnya lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Disaat itu ada sepasang mata sekelam Malam dan tajam bak mata Elang lalu hembusan angin menjadi keras menjadi saksi bisu hilangnya sosok hitam itu

[Beijing, China Airport]

Sakura membawa koper-kopernya sembari melihat kekanan kekiri. Sesampainya di depan bandara Sakura pun melihat ada beberapa sahabatnya yang sudah menunggunya disana

Sakura pun melangkah cepat menuju sahabatnya

Karin pun memeluk Sakura erat sebaliknya dengan Sakura "Jaga dirimu baik-baik diJepang Saku! Aku khawatir kau kenapa-kenapa nantinya" Ujar Karin memperlihatkan raut wajah menahan tangis. Sakura pun tersenyum

"Tentu saja Karin. Aku akan baik-baik saja disana Karin"

Karin pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura

Hinata pun melangkah bebarengan dengan tunangannya Naruto. Hinata pun memberikan pelukan hangat ke Sakura Naruto pun ikut memeluknya erat

"Jangan lupakan kami'ttebayo. Kau akan selalu jadi sahabat kami Sakura-chan!" Naruto pun tersenyum dengan memperlihatkan sederatan giginya yang putih. Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Naruto juga ikut tersenyum. Karin pun juga ikut

Sakura menatap ketiga sahabatnya lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya tanda hormat

"Tetaplah menjadi Red Queen Saku!" Ujar Naruto dengan seringaiannya

"Huh. Tentu saja Naruto Baka" Ujar Sakura sambil menatap ketiga sahabatnya bergantian "Baiklah.. Aku pergi dulu.. Sayonara minna!" Sakura pun melambaikkan tangannya kearah Sahabatnya lalu berjalan kearah pesawat yang sedang akan terbang tujuan ke Tokyo, Jepang

Didalam pesawat tidak ada yang bisa Sakura lakukan. Yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah menunggu sampai ditempat tujuan dimana dia Dilahirkan

Sakura melirik kearah arloji cantik yang berteger manis dilengan kirinya. Pukul 9 pagi "3 Jam lagi akan sampai.. Huh.. Perjalanan yang panjang" Sakura pun memilih bersender dikursi penumpang sembari menutup kedua matanya

Perjalanan pun sampai dengan selamat

Tokyo, Japan Airport]

Sakura membuka kelopak matanya. Dengan pelan Sakura berdiri dari kursi penumpang lalu mengambil beberapa tasnya. Lalu beranjak ketempat pengambilan barang. Lalu memesan taksi

[Tokyo, Japan]

.

.

.

"Kau sudah berada disini.. Hm.. Red Queen?" Sosok itupun menghilang dalam kegelapan malam dengan seringaiannya yang menakutkan. Yang dapat membuat siapa saja melihatnya menunduk takut dan rela mati ditangan sosok itu

* * *

-TO BE CONTINUE-

Hello! FF kedua nih setelah Loving You

Fanfic itu terinspirasi dari kehidupan Author sendiri... Dulu memang pernah terlibat kyk ff ini. Jadi dengan segenap otak udang milik Author. Author pun membuat kisah yang terinspirasi dari kehidupan dulu /ciee :v

Di FF ini rated T+/M ya. Soalnya ada kayak gore-gore dan Blood gitu /cyaa.. :v

Disini Sasuke nya belum nampak POVnya cuman sosok hitam Sasu-chan aja disini :v tapi dichap 2 Akan ada Sasuke lohh.. Jadi bersabarlah haha..

Kalau EYD maklumin ye! Soalnya ngedit di Handphone

"_"

Behind the Scene [Red Queen]

Naruto : Yosh... Disini kok aku nampak mengerikan'ttebayo! Author mah jahat!

Author : Yaelah.. Ikhlas dikit napa Naruto :v /digebukin Naruto

Sasuke : Hn.. Jadi musuh ku Red Queen ya? /suara disamarkan :v

Sakura : The Dark Onyx..? Nama yang buruk.. /tertawa sinis

Mohon nee~. Sekalian Review nya yaa! Maafkan sebesar besanya jika ada kesalahan kata atau apapun itu mohon dimaafkan!

Tiada Review?

Berarti Kelanjutan chap ini ada ditangan Reader sekalian!

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : Wajah Cantik nan mempersona namun memiliki sifat angkuh. Angkuh akan misinya sendiri. Dan tidak peduli dengan situasi apapun terkecuali dengan orang yang menjadi targetnya The Dark Onyx

"_"

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Genre : Crime/Thriller/Romance/Drama

.

.

.

Pair : SasuSaku

.

.

.

Rated : Semi T / M

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Red Queen © Aika Kitamura

Cast : Uchiha Sasuke (The Dark Onyx), Haruno Sakura (Red Queen)

And many other

.

.

.

[WARNING]

Jauh dari kata "Bagus", jelek, alur kecepatan, typo, berantakan, EYD

JIKA TIDAK SUKA DIPERKENANKAN AGAR MENJAUH OR BACK DARI FF INI!

.

[WARNING]

Darkfic, badchara, Misstypo, Blood, RnR Please!

"_"

* * *

\- Dark Corporation -

.

.

Dark Corporation adalah lembaga usaha agent rahasia terbesar di Jepang. Banyak mata-mata rahasia yang kuat dan tangguh. Disini tempat dimana juga banyak agent rahasia yang mengungkap kan banyak misi-misi berdasarkan ranking nya

Didepan gedung Dark Corporation. Sakura sedang berdiri menatap seberapa besarnya gedung tersebut. Sakura pun menyeringai angkuh

"Huh. Jadi ini tempat dimana The Dark Onxy berada. Fufufu.. Sepertinya ini akan menarik" Tanpa disadari oleh Sakura. Sosok hitam itu kembali datang namun tidak didepan Sakura melainkan disebuah ruangan

"Kau datang.. Red Queen" Sosok itu menatap Sakura dari dalam ruangannya. Namun bukan tatapan seakan membunuh gadis cantik itu melainkan tatapan nanar terlihat dari sudut mata kelamnya. Ia menghela nafas

Sakura pun melangkah maju masuk kedalam gedung Agensi tersebut. Banyak pasang mata menatapnya heran. Menurut Sakura ia hanya memakai pakaian biasa dengan sweater hijau muda dengan didampingi rok biasa diatas lutut serta rambut diikat tinggi satu. Menambah kemanisan gadis tersebut

"Selamat datang di Dark Corporation. Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Nona?" Tanya gadis cantik yang mengenakan pakaian petugas dihadapannya itu "Ya. Aku ingin bertemu dengan The Dark Onyx!" Petugas itu pun menatap intens Sakura.

"Ada perlu apa?"

Sakura pun menyeringai "Huh. Aku lupa memberitahumu ada perlu apa aku kesini dan perlu apa dengan The Dark Onyx. Benar bukan S-H-I-O-N?" Sakura menggantungkan kata-katanya penuh penekanan disaat nama Shion disebutkan.

Shion gadis tersebut membulatkan matanya terkejut "K-kau? R-red Queen?!" Tanya Shion dengan nada gemetaran

Sakuka tersenyum manis sangat manis sampai-sampai matanya menyipit. Shion pun nampak bergetar hebat terlihat dari tubuhnya. Sakura menarik dagu Shion dengan perlahan kehadapannya

"Hm.. Apakah kau tahu dimana Dia Shion!?" Tanya Sakura dengan menatap tajam kearah Shion. Shion pun membisikkan sesuatu kearah Sakura. Sakura pun menyerinai lebar

"Baiklah. Sankyu Shion Sayang" Sakura pun berjalan meninggalkan Shion yang masih berdiam diri ditempatnya meskipun jejak Sakura sudah hilang dari hadapannya. Tapi, kata-kata yang terlontar dari Sakura masih ada didalam memori otaknya

Tap..tap..

Sakura menengok kearah kanan dan kiri. Merasa tidak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya Sakura pun langsung menyambar tasnya dan mengambil beberapa pasang baju dan celana. Dengan cekatan Sakura melepaskan pakaian yang dia pakai tanpa rasa malu lalu ia memakai pakaian lain yang Sakura sudah siapkan pakaian khusus Red Queen

Kriek...

Mata elang itu pun melihat kecil kearah pintu kayu yang sederhana didepannya. Ia menunggu siapa yang berani masuk keruang pribadinya tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu

Maa Elangnya pun menatap tajam kearah sosok dihadapannya "Red Queen?" Sakura menatap pemuda tampan didepannya dengan tatapan angkuhnya "Yah.. The Dark Onyx ya? Wah.. Lama tak jumpa ya? Sasuke-kun?" Pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itupun beranjak berdiri

"Hn. Sakura" Sakura pun mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke merasa dirinya akan didekati Sakura pun langsung menarik tangan Sakura. Tapi tangan kekar milik Sasuke tak dapat mencapai pergelangan tangan halus milik Sakura. Karena Sakura dengan cepatnya menghindari Sasuke

Sasuke menyerit bingung dengan Sakura "Kenapa kau menjauhiku Saku?" Sakua pun tersenyum manis namun Sasuke dapat mengartikan senyuman itu. Senyuman palsu

"Hmm.. Tidak.. Aku kesini memiliki tugas tersendiri Sasuke-kun. Tugasku disini untuk menangkapmu" Jawab Sakura dengan nada acuh tak acuh. Menurut Sasuke itu sangat memuakkan "Cih. Menangkapku? Apa aku salah dengar Sakura? Seorang The Dark Onyx tidak akan pernah dapat ditangkap dengan semudah itu Saki" Ujar Sasuke melangkah sembari menangkat dagu milik Gadis cantik didepannya

Sakura pun menatap mata lawan bicaranya ini. Mata Emerald indah milik Sakura sekarang sedang bertatapan dengan Mata sekelam Malam Onyx bak Tajamnya mata Elang. Seakan tertarik kedalam aura mata Sasuke. Sakura pun menarik kepala Sasuke untuk mendekat kepadanya. Sasuke juga tidak menolak disaat Bibir manis Sakura mencium lembut bibirnya

Sasuke pun membalas ciuman Sakura dengan nafsu. Sasuke menggerakan tangannya kearah punggung Sakura untuk menperdalam ciumannya. Sedangkan Sakura Tak hanya berdiam diri tangannya pun bergerak untuk meremas rambut Raven milik Sasuke. Mereka sama-sama berbagi kehangat lewat ciuman

Suara kecupan terdengar dengan samar-samar. Namun lama kelamaan suara kecupan dari dua sejoli berbeda gender itu pun bertambah nyaring sekaran dunia ini milik mereka berdua

Sudah 25 menit mereka berciuman dengan nafas tersenggal senggal karena kehabisan oksigen. Sakura pun melangkah mundur dari Sasuke. Sasuke pun menatap Sakura dengan tatapan rindu akan sosok Sakura sekarang. Sakura pun tersenyum "Baiklah.. Aku pergi dulu Sasuke-kun.. Senang bertemu denganmu"

Sakura melangkah pergi dari hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap pintu kayu yang sudah Sakura tutup dan sosok Sakura sudah hilang dari tatapannya

"Aku merindukanmu Sakura"

Sakura meninggalkan agensi tersebut "Hm.. Sebaiknya malam ini harus aku selesaikan sekarang" Ucap Sakura. Entahlah siapa yang Sakura ajak berbicara dengannya hanya Ialah yang tahu

.

.

.

.

.

[Tokyo Bar]

Para penari latar menggerakkan tubuhnya lincah sehingga menimbulkan banyak pasang mata melihatnya. Mata para singa yang kelaparan saat menatap mangsa dihadapan

Para penari latar tersebut ada yang berjalan mendekati para pria hidung belang tersebut tanpa babibu wanita itu mencium menjilat menyesapi rasa apa yang dirasakannya.

Jika para wanita sedang bercumbu dengan pria hidung belang. Berbeda dengan 2 pemuda tampan ini yang tak lain adalah Jugo dan Uchiha Sasuke

Jugo menatap seluruh bagian ruang didalam bar malam tersebut sama halnya dengan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya meminum beberapa wine lalu menatap kearah lain.

Jugo mengarahkan matanya ke Sasuke "Sasuke. Apa kau yakin Red Queen tidak akan bisa menangkapmu?" Tanya Jugo dengan nada sedikit cemas kepada sahabatnya atau lebih nyaman yaitu Pathner dari The Dark Onxy itu.

Mata Onyx Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Jugo "Heh. Apa kau melihat aku seperti sedang bercanda?!" Jugo menggeleng lalu meminum wine miliknya kedalam mulutnya.

"Sepertinya kau terlihat senang disaat kembalinya Red Queen Sasuke." Sasuke menyeringai lebar lalu meminum wine nya sampai tandas tak sersisa sedikitpun

"Hn. Itu kabar yang menyenangkan Jugo. Bahwa Red Queen telah kembali" Sasuke pun mengeluarkan selembar uang yang cukup banyak lalu bergegas meninggalkan Jugo. Jugo ingin angkat bicara namun ucapan Jugo terputus karena Sasuke langsung memotong ucapannya "Hn. Itu bayaran untuk minumannya.."

"Heh.. Padahal aku baru saja ingin menjelaskan sesuatu" Jugo mendesah pelan

.

.

.

.

[Shibuya]

Suara tembakan terdengar dari sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa kuno tapi tidak membuat rumah tersebut jelek. Namun, terlihat sangat antik dan nyaman disaat bersamaan

Dor..dor..

Suara letupan pistol terdengar lagi. Para Prajurit pejaga rumah itu berjaga-jaga dan berlarian mencari sipelaku. Para penjaga tersebut mulai kehilangan banyak nyawa dan tak ada tersisa sama sekali dari mereka

Sedangkan si atasan sekarang mondar mandir tak tentu arah otaknya mencerna apa yang akan terjadi jika hal ini terus terjadi. Mata tajam itu pun menatap sebilah pedang Katakana yang tajam dan dapat membilas kepala dengan sekali tebassan

Pemuda yang bernama Kakashi itu pun keluar dari kamarnya dan mengecek disetiap sudut rumahnya. Rumahnya sekarang penuh dengan noda-noda darah yang pekat dengan warnah merah mengental. Kakashi berjalan pelan sambil membawa katakana yang sedari tadi Ia bawa.

"Hm.. Kakashi-san.. Sudah lama tak bertemu"

Kakashi mendongakkan wajahnya. Ia membulatkan matanya terkejut

"Terkejut kah Kakashi-san?" Sosok itu menyeringai lebar

Kakashi pun bersiap-siap ingin menebas kepala sosok itu. Disaat ingin menebas tangan dari sosok tersebut menahan katakananya lalu berbicara dengan nada pelan namun memiliki aura menyeramkan

"Hm.. Kau ini tidak sabaran Kakashi-san. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain-main sebentar hm?" Sosok itu pun menendang dada Kakashi dengan kakinya kencang dan menimbulkan sosok Kakashi yang ambruk terkena beberapa benda yang terbuat dari beberapa kaca. Dan membuat darah segar keluar dari mulut Kakashi

"Yah.. Sudah luka ya? Hm. Padahal tidak asik jika Kakashi-san luka seperti itu.. Bagaimana ya? Ah.. Aku tahu, bagaimana kalau aku tambahkan beberapa luka lagi dengan Katakana ini" Sosok itu pun mengambil katakana milik Kakashi lalu mendekati pemuda itu yang sudah sangat kelelahan

"Kau... R-red... Q-queen.." Sosok itu pun tertawa keras seraya tak peduli degan ucapan Kakashi. Dengan tidak sabaran Sosok itupun menebas katakana itu kekepala Kakashi sehingga mengakibatkan Kepala Kakashi tersebut telah lepas dan butung

Topeng dari sosok tersebut ia lepaskan. Menampilkan kedua manik Emerald indah dan teduh "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain lagi hm" Sosok itu adalah Red Queen -Sakura-

Red Queen pun membuka beberapa helaian pakaian pada tubuh tak bernyawa Kakashi dengan perlahan katakana tersebut menggoreskan dari dada sampai ke perut Kakashi. Sehingga mengakibatkan beberapa organ dalam Kakashi keluar dengan dialiri Darah yang banyak

Red Queen pun bermain lagi dengan katakana tersebut mengonyak tubuh Kakashi sampai tak teratur dan berhamburan dimana-mana. Bagaikan bermain puzzle yang sudah diatur rapi namun di acak kembali menjadi susunan yang tidak teratur.

Setelah beberapa jam. Red Queen pun menuntaskan bermainnya dengan tubuh tak bernyawa Kakashi. Red Queen bangga dengan hasil karyanya

"Ini karya terbaikku sebelum aku membunuh The Dark Onyx" Red Queen pun beranjak pergi sambil meninggalkan Katakana tersebut lalu hilang dalam kesunyiaan malam yang sudah dibanjiri dengan hujan yang menja8di saksi atas perbuatan mengerikkan Red Queen

Selamat Red Queen. Kau sudah membunuh agent rahasia bayaran dari Dark Corporation

"_"

-TO BE CONTINUE-

Huh.. Yosh FF Red Queen Chap 2 nih

Seneng bin Bangga udah chap 2

Disini ada Kissing Scenenya khusus SS hehehe. Agak baku tuh

Tapi semoga aja gak ada lagi kesalahan penulisan kata atau apapun!

Kalau EYD or apalah itu.. mohon maklumin! Soalnya buat ff ini dengan keringat :v maksudnya dengan handphone gituh :v

[BEHIND THE SCENE RED QUEEN]

Sasuke : Sakura..

Sakura : mph... Sasuke-kun..

Author : Yaelah nih bedua malah asik ciuman oii.. Udah cut oii!

Sasuke + Sakura : Urusaii! /ngelanjutin kissing lagi

Author : Heh. Dasar :3

Tiada Review?

Chapter kedepannya dari FF ini ada ditangan para Reader Sekalian!

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 3

Summary : Wajah Cantik nan mempersona namun memiliki sifat angkuh. Angkuh akan misinya sendiri. Dan tidak peduli dengan situasi apapun terkecuali dengan orang yang menjadi targetnya The Dark Onyx

"_"

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

Genre : Crime/Thriller/Romance/Drama

.

.

.

.

Pair : SasuSaku

Rated : Semi T / M

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Red Queen © Sako Kitano

Cast : Uchiha Sasuke (The Dark Onyx), Haruno Sakura (Red Queen)

And many other

[WARNING]

Jauh dari kata "Bagus", jelek, alur kecepatan, typo, berantakan, EYD

JIKA TIDAK SUKA DIPERKENANKAN AGAR MENJAUH OR BACK DARI FF INI!

[WARNING]

Darkfic, badchara, Misstypo, Blood, RnR Please!

"_"

[Beijing, China]

Matahari muncul dengan warna senja pagi. Pagi hari di China semua orang pasti melakukan suatu kegiatan tentang pekerjaan berbeda dengan gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang bersama seorang pemuda tinggi disampingnya

Gadis berambut pirang itu sedang menggandeng lengan si pemuda tersebut dengan mesra

Sedangkan sipemuda tak sedkitpun merasa aneh dengan genggaman tangan mungil dari si gadis.

"Sai-kun.. Apa hidangan kita nanti malam hm?" si Gadis mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah pemuda yang bernama Sai. Sai pun berpikir hidangan untuk makan malamnya nanti lalu Sai pun menatap mata bening gadis disampingnya "Hm.. Orang yang akan kita habisi adalah hidangan makan malam kita nanti sayang" Sai pun menyeringai sang gadis pun tersenyum licik

Siapa yang tak kenal dengan kedua pasangan muda mudi itu. Shimura Sai dengan Yamanaka Ino. Sai adalah pelayan bar terkenal di China meskipun hanya pelayan bar namun ketika ada mangsa nya Ia akan berubah menjadi sifat yang tidak diketahui siapapun sekali kalian bertemu dengannya mungkin yang akan terjadi otak dan urat nadi kalian seketika berhenti

Sedangkan si gadis Yamanaka Ino adalah partner sekaligus kekasih Sai. Gadis yang berperan menjadi seorang yang memiliki hati yang lembut dan ramah tapi semua akan berbalik keadaan jika ia sudah sangat marah. Ia akan berubah menjadi sosok yang mengerikan. Sosok yang memliki hati iblis dan sangat kejam.

Sai dan Ino adalah agent rahasia di China meskipun asal mereka bukan di China melainkan di Jepang. Sai dan Ino sangat kenal dengan Red Queen. Dulunya Sai dan Ino hanyalah masyarakat biasa seperti kalangan yang lain tapi sedatangnya Red Queen mereka berdua pun berubah drastis 180 derajat dari yang dikira. Menjadi Iblis yang tidak punya hati

Sai pun meronggos saku bajunya. Digenggamnya handphone miliknya lalu Ia mengetikkan kata-kata entahlah kata-kata apa itu

"Ino.. Kita beraksi sekarang" Ino meyeringai lebar seketika setelah mendengar ucapan Sai

"Sepertinya hari ini akan menyenangkan"

.

.

.

.

.

[Hotel [China]

Hinata duduk dikursi kayu sembari melihat jalanan sekitarnya di jendela hotelnya. Hinata menghela nafas ia rindu akan Sakura sahabatnya

"Aku rindu Sakura-san.."

Kriek..

Pintu terbuka lebar menampilkan sosok pemuda jabrik pirang yang datang membawakan beberapa plastik belanjaannya. Hinata menoleh kearah sosok tersebut "Naruto-kun..."

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Hinata. Naruto pun berjalan kearah Hinata tak lupa ia juga meletakkan belanjaan diranjang kamar hotelnya. Naruto menghampiri Hinata

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" Tungkas Naruto sambil menjongkkokkan tubuhnya menghadap Hinata yang sedang duduk didepannya

"Aku rindu dengan Sakura-san... Aku ingin menemuinya" Naruto pun memegang dagunya seraya berpikir "Aku juga rindu dengan Sakura-chan. Hinata-chan.. Aku selalu merindukannya" Hinata pun menatap kedua mata biru Naruto dengan tatapan sendu

Hinata pun tersenyum kecil "Bagaimana kalau kita ke Jepang?" Naruto pun membelakkan matanya "Tapi... Kita memiliki misi Hinata"

"Aku tahu.. Misi kita membunuh seorang mata-mata bukan Naruto-kun?" Naruto mengganguk

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto menggerakan tangannya untuk mengelus kepala tunangannya "Tenang saja Hinata-chan. Setelah kita membunuh orang itu kita akan keJepang sesudahnya" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya menatap Naruto. Hinata pun tersenyum riang lalu memeluknya erat

"Arigatou Naruto-kun!" Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata seraya mengecup singkat dahi Hinata dengan kasih sayang

.

.

.

.

.

[Tokyo, Japan] [Hyuuga Massion]

"Bagaimana dengan kabarmu? Neji?"

"Hm. Baik ayah" Sang ayah hanya menutup matanya sebentar lalu membuka kembali. Ia menangkap pergerakan anaknya yang sedang belajar mengendalikan katakana

Neji berbalik menatap ayahnya ragu. Ragu akan kekuatannya, ragu akan membunuh seseorang "Untuk apa ragu Neji? Membunuh adalah takdir kita" Tegas Ayahnya. Neji menundukkan kepalanya dan menghindari tatapan tajam ayahnya

"Membunuh? Takdir? Persetan dengan takdir atau membunuh Ayah! Aku hanya ingin belajar bukan untuk membunuh!" Tungkas Neji dengan nada lantang. Sang ayah memandang sengit kearah Neji. Seorang diri ia membesarkan Neji, ia ingin anaknya belajar bukan untuk belajar seperti kebanyakan orang melainkan belajar cara membunuh orang tanpa ragu

"Apa katamu itu Neji!? Kau hanya membuat malu Ayah! Kau ini belajar seni pedang bukan untuk belajar sembarangan Neji. Kau memiliki tugas sendiri! Tugas yang akan menggantikan ayah!" Neji tidak menghiraukan ucapan ayahnya. Ia mengacuhkan ucapan ayahnya dan ia tidak peduli

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun itu."

"Ingat ucapakan ku Neji! Kau suatu hari akan membunuh setidaknya 1 orang." Ungkap ayahnya sambil menyeringai lebar dibelakang Neji. Neji mendecih keras

Neji muak hidup didunia ini. Andai ia hidup bersama ibunya yang sudah lama meninggalkan dirinya dan ayahnya, Neji ingin bersama ibunya sangat ingin namun takdir dari Ayahnya mengubah hidupnya

[Tokyo, Japan] [Sakura Home]

.

.

.

"Cih..."

Tap...tap...tap...

Sakura sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan nama seseorang. Nama yang ingin ia bunuh dengan kedua tangannya. Namun bukan karena halangan hujan badai di Tokyo sekarang melainkan satu alasan yang membuatkan mondar mandir tak menentu

Sakura terus berpikir bagaimana cara mudahnya ia membunuh orang itu. Bukan karema orang tersebut kuat bukan itu alasannya melainkan jika Sakura ketempat targetnya sekarang bisa-bisa nyawanya melayang sekarang juga

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Rambut Sakura ikut bergoyang berlambai-lambai mengikuti langkah Sakura

(FLASSBACK ON)

"Saku... Ibu ingin kau ingat sesuatu hal" Wanita yang umurnya sudah kepala tiga mekipun sudah berumur demikian wanita itu tetap anggun dan awet muda. Wanita itu memeggang kedua pipi Sakura kecil. Sakura kecil menahan tangisnya yang ingin mengalir dikelopak mata indahnya

"A-apa itu Okasann?" Sakura kecil menatap sendu ibunya -Mebuki- yang sekarang harus menunggu detik-detik kematiannya

"Jangan pernah lengah atau dekat kepada Keluarga Hyuuga!"

"Hyuuga? Maksud okasann?" Wanita itupun memberikan sebuah benda yang ia simpan di saku bajunya yang sudah dipenuhi banyak noda darah

"Jaga benda ini Saku! Nanti kau akan mengerti... Ucapan okasan.. Sekarang pergilah.." Sakura kecil pun menggengam benda pemberian Ibunya dengan erat sembari tangan mungilnya juga ikut menggengam tangan ibunya

"Mau lari kemana kau Haruno?" Wanita itupun menyuruh Sakura agar kabur dari tempat tersebut. Mebuki ingin Sakura selamat dan bahagia dimasa mendatang

"Jadilah gadisku yang kuat dan tangguh Sakura!" Sebelum Sakura kecil pergi menjauh. Ibumya memberi kan pelukan hangat dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sakura pun menangis. Ia berlari cepat meskipun beberapa semak-semak sempat membuatnya kehilangan kesimbangan saat berlari. Tapi Sakura tetap berlari

Disaat ditengah perjalanan Sakura mendengar suara Ibunya

"AKHHHHH..." Itulah suara terakhir ibu Sakura. Sakura kecil jatuh terduduk disemak-semak. Ia menangis sesegukkan

Tapi tangisan itu berhenti disaat tangan kekar memberinya pegangan ditanganya. Sakua kecil pun memegang tangan kekar tersebut. Lalu sang pemilik tangan tersebut berbisik kearah kuping Sakura kecil

"Jadilah gadisku yang kuat dan tangguh! Balaskan dendam kedua orang tuamu!" Sakura pun membelakkan kedua matanya terkejut namun Sakura langsung mengangguk menerima ajakkan orang tersebut

"Panggil aku Yamato. Aku akan mengajarimu untuk menjadi kuat" Sosok itupun menggandeng Sakura pergi ketempat yang penuh dendam dan kegelapan

(FLASSBACK OFF)

Sakura menghela nafas saat masa lalu kelamnya terus mengiang dikepalanya. Memori bersama ibunya datang lagi. Sakura mengambil benda pemberian Mebuki yang dari dulu Sakura simpan sampai sekarang. Ia buka bungkusan kain yang melindungi benda tersebut

Sakura menatap heran atas pemberian ibunya. "Pisau?" Sakura mendudukkan bokongnya dikursi sambil memantap pisau yang digenggamnya. Ia mengamati pisau tersebut dengan sangat teliti. Ukiran kayu berada digenggamman pisau tersebut

"Haruno.." ukiran yang tertulis nama marganya. Sakura pun meletakkan kembali pisau tersebut kemeja. Sakura pun membukus kembali pisau kecil tersebut, ia tak ingin ada seorang pun yang tahu. Ia ingin menjaga pemberian ibunya. Hanya itulah pemberian satu-satunya yang ia punya

Tak lama kemudian. Handphone Sakura berbunyi menandakan panggilan masuk dari seseorang. Sakura tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengangkat karena panggilan masuk itu dari Ino sahabatnya

"Hm. Ada apa Ino? Kau tahu sekarang jam berapa?" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya memandang jam. Pukul setengah 10

"Aku tahu.. Aku tahu.. Jam 9 bukan?"

"Disini jam 10 pig! Disini lebih cepat 1 jam" Sakura duduk kembali sembari meminum jus strawberry nya yang ia buat beberapa jam yang lalu. Terdengar tawa kecil Ino dihandphone

"Hahaha.. Maaf maaf.. Aku agak lupa Forehead"

"Baiklah.. Sebenarnya ada apa?" Mendadak muka suram Sakura menjadi wajah serius.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik Saku! Kami sudah membunuh keluarga Nara" Sakura menyeringai lebar seakan ia berhasil membunuh Keluarga korban itu meskipun bukan dengan kedua tanganya tapi ia bersyukur bahwa keluarga Nara sudah mati

"Bagus sekali kerja kalian Ino. Baiklah aku tutup dulu.. Jaa" Sakura memutuskan sambungan handphonenya dengan Ino. Sakura masih menyeringai lebar dengan tatapan angkuhnya

Sakura berjalan mendekati kalender yang terpampang didepannya. Ia mengambil pisau kecil biasa lalu melemparkannya kearah Kalender itu. Pisau itu mengenai ditanggal 7. Disaat itulah ia akan beraksi membunuh mangsanya lagi

"Bersiaplah kalian para Hyuuga.. Red Queen akan menghabisi kalian semuanya" Gelak tawa kesenangan Sakura pun meledak

Tap...

Para burung gagak berdatangan kedekat jendela disana bukan hanya gagak saja melainkan sosok hitam yang memiliki mata Onyx

Sosok itu tersenyum kecil "Aku akan membantumu Sakura" Suara pelannya mengalun terhalang jendela yang tertutup gorden orange. Meskipun terhalangi jendela namun suara itu tetap menggema kecil disekitar rumah yang didiami Sakura

.

.

.

.

[Beijing, China]

.

.

.

"Mph... Dimana kita akan bertemu hm?"

"..."

"Sou ka? Baiklah kalau begitu"

Plip..

Pria yang sudah kepala empat itu pun mematikan handphone. Ia berjalan sambil memperlihatkan senyuman pahitnya. Para orang-orang yang melihatnya merasa risih dengan senyuman yang diberika oleh pria tersebut. Pria yang bernama Uchiha Madara. Pria yang memiliki marga Uchiha itupun melangkah kearah gang kecil yang tidak ada cahaya sedikitpun. Madara menatap angkuh pada seseorang didepannya yang sudah berdiri menantang Madara dengan tatapan tajam lewat mata

"Kau sudah disini Madara?"

Madara tersenyum kecut "Ya"

Sosok tersebut berjalan mendekati Madara sambil memberikan sebuah kartu identitas orang. Kartu identitas tersebut menampilkan gambar sosok gadis berambut merah muda

"Siapa dia? Apakah dia target kita?" Tanya Madara mengerutkan keningnya. Madara menatap gambar sosok tersebut dalam-dalam

"Gadis ini adalah pembunuh bayaran dari Yamato. Kau tahu bukan Yamato?" Jawab sosok yang memakai tudung kepala sehingga menutupi identitas sisosok itu

Madara mengganguk. Madara sudah mengenal Yamato sejak 5 tahun yang lalu

Sosok itupun menyeringai lebar namun seringaian itu tertutupi tudung hitam sehingga Madara tidak menyadari seringaiannya "Aku ingin kau membunuh gadis ini! Aku tak ingin ada orang lain yang ikut campur tangan masalah ini!"

"Hn. Baiklah" Madara pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan sosok itu sambil membawa kartu identitas Sakura

.

.

.

.

Diperjalanan Madara selalu melihat kartu identitas tersebut. Cukup muda untuk mengenali Sakura dengan warna rambutnya. Madara menatap seisi masyarakat yang berlalu lalang didepannya. Ia berharap ada sosok Sakura dihadapannya dengan begitu ia langsung membunuh Sakura tanpa kerepotan sedikit pun

Pip...

Bunyi handphone pun membuatnya tersadar dari pandangannya. Madara menatap layar handphonenya lalu menjawabnya

"Hn?"

"Ia berada di Jepang. Cepat selesaikan tugasmu Madara! Aku menunggu!"

"Hn" Madara memutuskan sambungan handphone lalu memasukkan kembali handphonenya kedalam saku celananya

"Hm.. Akan kucari gadis itu" Madara pun pergi berlalu menerobos orang-orang yang beralu lalang

"_"

-TO BE CONTINUE-

HELLO! Balik lagi nih di FF Red Queen! Yosh ini balasan Reviewnya ya!

\- dianarndraha : Sasu prnah ad hubungan atw apa y sm Saku? lmjut thor...

A : Hubungan apa yaa? Kalau sering baca chap selanjutnya pasti tau nantinya Sasu punya hub apa sama Saku.

\- Uchiharuno Sierra : update kilat donggg,, oh iya knpa sakura dingin

banget sama sasuke? truz knpa sasuke kyknya cinta n rindu banet sih ma sakura?

A : Jawaban anda akan saya jawab :v

1\. Sakura gak dingin or angkuh ke Sasu... Cuman karena sifat Saku yang agak cuek ke Sasu.

2\. Sasuke itu dulu teman / sahabat baiknya Saku. Namun... /chap selanjutnya aja deh :v

\- Misshire :

Rasanya baru 3 jam lalu aku review udah update

lagi ya? :D

Aku pikir kamu belum baca review aku deh -_- tapi

tak apa karena aku review lagi, hm.. masih sama

hehe eyd nya belum dirubah ya? :)

Tapi tak apa lanjut saja kebetulan lagi jalan jalan

di just in dan eh nemu lagi fic ini ;3

Jika bisa balas review reader ya.. ;)

Bye

Miss

A: Makasih atas Reviewnya.. Yah.. Kalau soal EYD emang susah.. Soalnya ngeditnya di handphone. Hehehe

\- dewazz

menarik..lanjutttttt

A : Menarik ya? Trus baca ya kelanjutannya

Sangkyu~ untuk reviewnya. Hahaha :v

[BEHIND THE SCENE RED QUEEN]

Sakura : Huh.. Aku sekarang diincar lagi hm? Huh

Naruto : Mungkin sudah takdirmu Sakura-chan /bletak

Hinata : Naruto-kun... Jangan pukul Naruto-kun. Sakura-san!

Sakura : Yare-yare Gommenne~.

"_"

Oke! Mohon direview lagi yah!

Tiada Review?

Chap kedepannya ditentukkan ditangan para Reader sekalian!


	4. Chapter 4

Summary : Wajah Cantik nan mempersona namun memiliki sifat angkuh. Angkuh akan misinya sendiri. Dan tidak peduli dengan situasi apapun terkecuali dengan orang yang menjadi targetnya The Dark Onyx

"_"

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Genre : Crime/Thriller/Romance/Drama

.

.

.

Pair : SasuSaku

.

.

.

Rated : Semi T / M

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Red Queen © Sako Kitano

Cast : Uchiha Sasuke (The Dark Onyx), Haruno Sakura (Red Queen)

And many other

.

.

.

.

* * *

[WARNING]

Jauh dari kata "Bagus", jelek, alur kecepatan, typo

JIKA TIDAK SUKA DIPERKENANKAN AGAR MENJAUH OR BACK DARI FF INI!

.

.

.

.

[WARNING]

Darkfic, badchara, Misstypo, Blood, RnR Please!

.

.

.

.

"_"

* * *

[Tokyo, Japan]

"Hm.. Jangan sampai Ia lepas dari pengelihatanmu!" Sosok tersebut bergerak pelan ditempat ia duduk. Ia menyamankan duduknya senyaman mungkin

Kriek...

Tap.. Tap..

"Siapa?"

"Ini aku Karin.." Karin sosok yang sedang duduk tadi pun berdiri berbalik menatap sosok didepannya

Karin berlari menghamburkan pelukan erat kepada sosok tersebut "Kemana saja kau? Aku mencari-carimu, tempat tinggalmu sangat susah dicari. Saku" Sosok tersebut adalah Sakura. Ia tersenyum menanggapi ucapan wanita didalam pelukkannya ini. Sangat lama tidak bertemu seakan dunia sudah mulai berakhir

Karin pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura "Aku rindu denganmu Saku.. Um.. Tapi, kau tau darimana jika aku disini Sakura? Aku kan tidak memberitahumu?" Karin berfikir keras bagaimana cara Sakura menemukannya

Sakura pun memutar matanya bosan "Huh.. Tidak mudah mencariku Karin. Dan kau! Kenapa tidak memberitahuku jika kau di Jepang huh? Aku ini Sahabat karib mu Karin" Karin pun tertawa garing sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Maafkan aku ya Sakura.. Aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan ke Sakura yang manis ini" Jawab Karin sambil mencolek dagu Sakura. Sakura menepis tangan Karin

Sakura pun beranjak duduk dihadapan Karin. Karin pun ikut duduk "Baiklah... Um.." Sakura menatap wanita didepannya dengan tatapan meneliti. Terlihat Karin memakai baju yang sedikit berantakan. Namun tidak mengurangi kecantikkannya. Karin yang menyadari bahwa Ia menjadi sorotan pandangan Sakura pun mendehem pelan

"Kau ingin apa Sakura? Ingin membicarakan sesuatu atau ingin melihatku dengan mata telitimu itu huh?" Sakura menghela nafas

"Hm.. Siapa sekarang yang akan menjadi targetmu?" Tanya Karin menimpali. Karin selalu membuat Sakura bingung. Bingung akan pertanyaan Karin

"The Onyx Dark..." Karin membulatkan matanya tak percaya "Kau yakin Saku? T-the Onyx Dark? B-bukankah dia adalah Agent yang berbahaya. Masa kau mengincarnya sebagai targetmu?" Ujar Karin bertele-tele. Karin mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya kasar "Oh.. Kamisama apa yang terjadi Sakura?"

"Aku... Ingin membalaskan dendam Sasori-nii kepadanya Karin"

"Balas dendam?"

"Ya.. Balas dendam atas perbuatan kejinya kepada kakakku" Karin menatap mata Emerald Sakura. Tersirat dimata Sakura kesedihan dan keinginan balas dendam yang kuat menjadi satu didalam raut matanya dan wajahnya

* * *

[FLASSBACK]

[Thailand, Bangkok]

Krek..krekk

Bunyi gesekan kursi terdengar di malam sunyi.

Tap.. Tap..

"Uh... Menyebalkan.." Pintu rumah pun terbuka menampilkan siluet pemuda berpakaian serba hitam kelam dengan tudung kepala senada dengan pakaiannya. Ia melepaskan tudung kepalanya beberapa helai rambut jatuh menutupi wajahnya. Ia berjalan kearah kamar mandi

Shower berbunyi. Suara tetesan air berjatuhan. Tetesan air itu membasahi sedemikian rupa wajahnya dan tubuhnya. Ia memandang kearah depan

Setelah beberapa menit. Pemuda tersebut keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia berjalan kearah kamarnya namun langkahnya terhenti ia menoleh kearah kirinya. Ia tatap pintu yang mempunyai gantungan nama berhiasan bunga sakura. Haruno Sakura yang tertulis didalam gantungan tersebut. Pemuda tersebut tersenyum kecil

Ia berbalik kearah kiri lalu membuka pelan pintu sang pemilik kamar tersebut dengan pelan. Pemuda itu tak ingin membangunkan sang adik. Ia berjalan pelan kearah samping sisi ranjang Sakura.

Pemuda tersebut menjongkokkan badannya agar bisa melihat wajah yang adiknya. Wajah yang dipenuhi kelelahan entah lelah tentang apa. Ia pun mengusap pelan helaian rambut pink Sakura dengan lembut

Sakura terbangun "Engh. . Sasori-nii?" Mata Emerald hijau Sakura menatap lamgsung kearah Sasori.

Sasori membalas tatapan Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil

"Sakura.. Kenapa kau terbangun hm?"

"Bukannkah Sasori-nii yang membangunkannku?" Sakura pun memandang kesal kearah Sasori. Bagaimana tidak kalau tidurnya diganggu oleh kakaknya sendiri. Itu tidak elit bukan

"hehehe.. Maafkan Aku Sakura karena sudah membangunkannmu" Sakura pun menggeleng pelan

"Hm.. Tak apa-apa, ada Sasori-nii?" Sasori menghela nafas panjang. Ia belum siap tentang omongannya kepada Sakura

"Sakura... Aku ingin kau membalaskan dendamku nantinya"

"Dendam?" Sakura menatap heran Sasori. Sakura pun bangkit dari tidurnya lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Sasori.

"Ya.. Dendam Saku, aku ingin kau suatu saat nanti membunuh seseorang, tapi bukan saatnya kau akan membunuhnya sekarang. Kau akan membunuhnya jika kau sudah siap saja Saku" Sakura mengangguk. Sasori pun mengacak pelan rambut Sakura sedangkan Sakura yang rambutnya diacak-acak oleh Sasori hanya mengganggap kalau itu artinya adalah Sasori sangat menyayanginya.

Kring..

Sasori menoleh kesumber suara dibelakangnya. Mata nya membulat lalu dengan cepat Sasori berdiri membelakangi Sakura yang sedang kebingungan dengan Kakaknya

"Sasori-ni... Ada ap-"

"Ssh... Diam Saku" Sasori menyuruh Sakura diam sejenak. Sasori merasa ada sosok lain yang sedang menatap mereka berdua. Ia sangat khawatir dengan Sakura. Sasori takut jika sosok tersebut mengincar Adiknya.

"Sakura.. Jika Aku menyuruhmu lari. Larilah oke?"

"Baik Sasori-nii" Sasori memberi komando kearah Sakura. Sakura mulai beranjak dari ranjangnya. Ia siap-siap berjalan menghampiri pintu kamarnya lalu Sakura menggengam kenop pintu tersebut

Sret...

Siluet bayangan hitam lewat dari jendela kamar Sakura. Sasori beranjak mengambil sebuah tusuk konde pink milik Sakura dimeja miliknya. Sasori memasang kuda-kuda bersiap untuk melawan sang lawannya

Hush... Hush

Angin melambai-lambai membuat gorden ungu jendela Sakura beterbangan sehingga sosok tersebut terlihat didepan Sasori. Sosok tegas namun sosok tersebut tak nampak terlihat jelas

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sasori sambil masih memegang tusuk konde milik Sakura

"Hn. Siapa aku?" Sasori pun mundur beberapa langkah

"Kau... The Dark Onyx?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya heran. Lalu Sakura menatap kearah jendela tersebut nampak sosok tegap tersebut. Masih senantiasa berdiri berhadapan Sasori kakaknya

"Saso-nii.. Siapa dia?" Sasori menoleh kearah Sakura

"Ia adalah musuhku... Cepat pergi Sakura!" Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi dari kamarnya. Ia ingin tahu siapa sosok tersebut dan kenapa bisa menjadi musuh Kakaknya

"Sakura.. CEPAT PERGI SEKARANG!" Sakura tertegun dengan cepat ia membuka kenop pintu lalu keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tengah

Sakura takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Sasori. Sakura pun duduk meringkuk memeluk lututnya

"Sasori-nii..."

"ARGHH..." Sakura membuka matanya cepat dengan cepat Sakura berlari kearah kamarnya. Sakura mendobrak keras pintu tersebut. Sakura terkejut bukan main.

"Saso-nii!" Sakura berlari kearah Sasori. Tubuh Sasori bersimbah darah. Bau darah segar menusuk hidung Sakura

"Saso-nii.. Hiks.. A-apa yang terjadi... Hiks" Sasori membuka sebelah matanya. Ia menatap nanar Adiknya

"Maafkan kakak Sakura.. Kakak tak dapat melindungimu" Sakura menggeleng cepat dengan ucapan Sasori "Tidak! Saso-nii... Hiks... Kau sudah menjagaku dan melindungiku! Hiks.."

Tangan kanan Sasori bergerak kearah wajah yang adik. Wajah yang penuh dengan kesedihan. Sasori menghapus air mata Sakura "Um.. J-jangan menangis Saku. Ugh.. Aku.. Ada perintah untukmu..." Sakura menatap Sasori

"Hiks.. Apa itu?"

"Bunuh The Dark Onyx!"

* * *

-TO BE CONTINUE-

Hello! New Chap nih :v

Oke sekalian ada review masuk juga. Oke ini balasan review yakk!

1\. VEDG

Udah bagus kok,,tapi panjangin dong chapternya :D

\- Hohoho.. Makasih loh atas kata2 "Bagusnya" hehehe.. Tergantung pemikiran ya buat Chapnya. Tapi sebisa mungkin nanti Author panjangin chapnya :)

Makasih udah Review ya :D

2\. Misshire

Mohon maaf lahir dan bathin yah.. jikapun kamu non Muslim tapi kita tetap harus menjaga silaturahmi antar author :)

Soal fict, lanjut lagi aja.. semangat! Aku cukup tau soal EYD nanti juga terbiasa ;)

\- Mohon maaf lahir dan batin juga ya Author Misshire :D

Ngomong2 Author ini muslim loh :)

Haha.. Oke! Pasti Author lanjut kok ffnya! Soalnya FF ini tergantung dengan para Reader juga hehehe. Makasih buat Reviewnya ya ;)

3\. dianarndraha

lnjut thor...

pnsran bgt dgn klnjutnnya

\- Udah dilanjut ya :)

Penasan ato apa? :v

Oke makasih banget buat para Review diatas yosh..

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya guys meski udah lewat :)

* * *

[BEHIND THE SCENE "RED QUEEN"]

Sasori : Hiks... Aku... Mati..? Author mah jahad atuhhh

Sakura : Saso-niiiiiiiiiiiiii..

Author : maafin Author yaaa T_T

Review Please!

Kelanjutan FF ini ada ditangan para Reader dan para Author sekalian!

Tiada Review berarti no next Chap!

See You Again!


End file.
